Antes de ser Demencia
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/ One-shot] Ella antes era otra persona, antes era una amiga, una compañera y una novia…


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Villanos No me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_[AU-One-shot] Dr. Flug x Demencia x Black Hat, quizás haya algunos Oocs en los personajes. Insinuaciones de ambos shipp, no recuerdo si decían en una teoría que Demencia antes se llamaba Mariana o Maria. En parte me inspiré de esa teoría y en si, por la caricatura. Supongamos que Demencia y Flug tienen casi la misma edad. _

**Summary: **_Ella antes era otra persona, antes era una amiga, una compañera y una novia…_

* * *

**.**

**Antes de ser Demencia**

**.**

**.**

Acariciaba su hermoso cabello rojizo, le gustaba su nuevo look, siendo un peinado un poco más corto por arriba de sus hombros. Sus orbes de un verde manzana parecían brillar con el pequeño destello de los rayos del sol que iluminaba plena habitación compartida. La pareja se encontraba acostada y dormida, hasta que los rayos y el canto de los pájaros despertaron a una joven que todavía descansaba al lado de su novio. Ella somnolienta, se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Kenning Flugslys: orbes cafés claros, piel algo pálida y cabello rubio. Viendo cómo se avergonzaba de mostrarse cariñoso con ella por su manera de contemplar desde su poca distancia.

—Llegó el gran día, cariño —habló la joven, levantándose de la cama y estirando sus brazos hasta bostezar —. Me cepillaba los dientes y luego iré a preparar el desayuno.

Este vio cómo su novia cerraba la puerta del baño detrás.

—Tienes razón, el señor Black Hat aceptó mi currículo —dijo Flug mientras se colocaba sus anteojos para ver con más claridad, trataba de ocultar su emoción para presentarse en su nuevo trabajo como científico de una mansión.

Él abría el cajón de su mesita que estaba del lado izquierdo de su cama de dos plazas para revisar nuevamente el sobre con la aceptación del dueño. Quizás se haya enterado por rumores sobre el gran Black Hat que su último científico ha desaparecido de su isla, o quién sabe si no fue el alimento para alguna de sus mascotas. Por otro lado, está agradecido de que por fin tiene otro empleo ya que con estos temas de la villanía le trajo problemas en su noviazgo; esto se debe por que los héroes han triunfado varias veces sobre sus experimentos, su novia, Mariana lo ha estado ayudando en el laboratorio que tienen escondido en su departamento.

Ambos se conocieron en la misma Universidad de la Maldad y el Crimen, obviamente con orientaciones diferentes, él por el lado de la ingeniería tecnológica incluyendo la física-química y ella en parte, de doctorado en la psicología, las ciencias naturales y sociales del entorno del héroe. Sus investigaciones y tesis para recibir su título estaban siendo ayudadas con su beca universitaria hasta el momento de recibirse como villanos inteligentes por sus altas calificaciones y por llevar la teoría colocada en la práctica.

Pero ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que a veces los villanos podrían ser como héroes, convirtiéndose en el "_anti-héroe_" que existía ocasiones donde el villano seguía siendo villano aunque en ese proceso cambie de rumbo hacia el heroísmo, ahí existía esa duda de confiar en un villano o de alguien que lo consideraba como su igual en la maldad. Mariana, no entendía ese repentino cambio de opinión del ser malvado y Flug tampoco, porque cuando se aliaban con uno terminaban perdiendo por ser arrastrado al heroísmo. Ellos son inteligentes pero necesitaban la fuerza bruta, la inspiración, motivación y orientación en una buena alineación de pura maldad de un buen aliado por lo que no siempre encontraba al indicado.

—Hoy es un gran día para viajar en avión —musitó, mientras que sacaba una valija debajo de su cama y lo arrastraba hacia el ropero para ir preparando su equipaje.

— _¡Flug, ven a desayunar!_

— ¡Ya voy cielito, déjame guardar un par de cosas y voy en seguida!

No tardó mucho, solo necesitaba dos o tres valijas para llevar sus cosas. Le preocupaba un poco si debería llevar todo eso porque no cree que vendería su departamento, porque le gustaría creer que en algún momento volvería a esta ciudad, New York. Viviendo en el último piso de un departamento de dieciocho pisos, con su propia avioneta en lo que queda de la salida del edificio pero ese transporte fue un regalo de herencia. Cuando termina de armar todo su equipaje, camina hacia el living donde su novia científica también lo esperaba con una taza de café y panqueques, el joven sonríe por lo bajo y se sienta en una de las cuatro sillas quedando enfrente de ella, que al parecer estaba distraída leyendo algo sobre mezclar el ADN.

— ¿Qué lees, mi cielito? —preguntó, muy cariñoso.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días, cariño —saluda, riéndose entre dientes —. Algo sobre la genética para un futuro proyecto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué piensas hacer, Mariana? —volvió a preguntar, pero sonando más curioso por la simple razón de acompañarla en el proyecto.

—Aun no tengo muy en claro lo que quiero, capaz utilizar a mi novio con ADN animal para ver los resultados de la fuerza animal e instinto—respondió en tono burlón, la pelirroja se reía.

Él se atragantó con su café.

—_Ha-Ha-Ha_, que graciosa.

La joven pelirroja se levanta de su asiento para abrazar a su novio y dale un beso en su mejilla, dejándolo muy sonrojado.

—Ahora regreso, me preparo para el viaje y podemos irnos.

El rubio no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba embobado mirando a quien fue su amiga, compañera de la secundaria, de la universidad y actualmente su novia.

**.**

**.**

— _¿Alguien me escucha? Un rayo dañó una de las alas de la avioneta, ¡Ayuda!_

Las luces de la avioneta marcaba en rojo, los truenos habían dañado una de las alas. Flug trataba de mantener un poco más el vuelo para poder aterrizar en una zona plana, no pensó que la isla estaría con un clima horrible con pronóstico meteorológico de tormentas, siendo que en el mismo día habían visto que estaría soleado. Nunca imaginaron su viaje terminaría de esta manera, de tantos ruidos que lo rodeaban; los gritos desesperados de Mariana, la alerta del mecanismo de su avioneta le hicieron quedarse por unos momentos en cámara lenta y en silencio, como si estuviera en shock.

— _¡Flug!_ _—_gritaba Mariana para sacarlo de su trance.

—T-Te amo —le dijo, viendo como ella lloraba en su plena desesperación porque no quería morir de esta manera.

El rubio apenas pudo reaccionar hasta que su aterrizaje impactó contra algo, solo escucho ruidos rocosos y algunos sonidos metálicos hasta quedar desmayado, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro para la pareja.

De la avioneta se derramaba el combustible y algunas chispas amenazaban con incendiar todo lo que rodeaba sin importar el lugar de aterrizaje de emergencia.

Una fría ventisca lo apaga en el instante, alguien los observaba en silencio hasta sonreír ampliamente por saber que ese sujeto inútil había traído a otra científica, o ayudante a lo que supone aparentar; este mira hacia su techo dañado y lo vuelve a restaurar aunque encerrando con algunas piezas de la avioneta impactada en su mansión. Unas manos grandes que parecían haber salido de su propia sombra, arrastraban los cuerpos hacia un laboratorio polvoriento y abandonado, dio una última mirada hacia sus nuevos empleados; la mujer tenía varios moretones, cortes superficiales, hasta perdió parte de su oreja izquierda donde la sangre había manchado todo su pálido rostro, también logró cerrar un corte profundo en la pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo pero la sangre seguía ahí, manchando parte del uniforme de piloto que ese par llevaba puesto. En el caso del sujeto, tenía su rostro algo desfigurado por los golpes se encontraba en la misma situación que la joven, solo que este podría tener varias fracturas en sus huesos, quizás trato de utilizar su poder para colocar algunos en su lugar, tampoco sería tan caritativo con sus empleados después de todo lo que le hicieron a su mansión.

—_Par de inútiles, voy a descontarle de su paga por haberlos ayudado y por los daños_ —comentó el sujeto, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, su voz masculina disminuye como si fuera un eco.

Esa ronca voz, hizo que el rubio se levante del suelo, le dolía abrir los ojos y sobre todo parecía somnoliento. Los rayos de la tormenta que vio por alguna pequeña ventana, le otorgo que la poca iluminación le ofrecía una visión más clara en diez minutos de su entorno, ver su propio reflejo por objetos frágiles que contenían sustancias y hasta ver el estado inconsciente de su novia. Se acercó desesperadamente hacia ella, no reaccionaba aunque la llamara por su nombre, sus manos estaban frías y al controlar su pulso, su ritmo cardiaco disminuye.

— ¡No! ¡Mariana no mueras, por favor! —Exclamó alterado, todavía seguía adolorido pero no le importaba, quería llevarla entre sus brazos y para recostarla en una camilla que encontró ahí cerca de una gran incubadora —Perdió sangre.

Al saber que se encontraba en un laboratorio, tuvo el atrevimiento de agarrar cualquier cosa para como analizar algún químico de color violeta pero cristalino y luego una jeringa para quitarse algo de sangre. Quizás podría salvarla utilizando su propia sangre y ahí fue cuando vio algunas máquinas. Entonces se fue a comprobar la posibilidad de que sean compatibles pero por desgracia, él vio que no lo son. Miro a un lado y otro, buscando en cada rincón aunque se encontró con la sección de animales donde eran utilizados para los experimentos.

_«"Aun no tengo muy en claro lo que quiero, capaz utilizar a mi novio con ADN animal para ver los resultados de la fuerza animal e instinto."»_

Recordó el comentario que le había dicho ella. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensarlo, metió en su mano en una de las jaulas que eligió al azar y ahí fue cuando se encontró con un reptil, una lagartija de árbol boliviana. Sin embargo, no recuerda haber realizado una mezcla así de ADN quizás sería arriesgado para ella porque no sabía si podría soportar un poco más. Le coloca una mascarilla para que respire, le quita un poco de la sangre al reptil y lo mezcla con el químico que controlo para inyectar en el antebrazo.

—Espero que esto funcione —murmuró, nervioso.

Acaricio por última vez, la acomoda cuando la mete dentro de la incubadora y presiona un botón para que el agua empiece a subir lentamente; su cuerpo empezó a flotar, la sangre desaparecía con el agua, Flug la observaba en silencio, ahora un vidrio los dividía y ella tenía que luchar por su vida. La ayudaría, después de todo Mariana pensaba hacer un proyecto sobre esta mezcla y se mantendría al tanto de los resultados. No obstante, algo capta su atención y se debía al reflejo de su rostro dañado que para su punto de vista, estaba deforme.

Revisó algunos cajones del laboratorio y se encuentra una bolsa de papel, gafas oscuras para el sol, guantes de látex para tapar los cortes superficiales y que más adelante solo serán cicatrices del accidente. El doctor no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo controlado desde las sombras, se dio la vuelta por sentir que alguien lo miraba a sus espaldas pero cuando prestó su atención hacia un ruido metálico que caía al lado de la incubadora, se sobre saltó por la presencia de Black Hat.

— _¡Haaa!…—_gritó como una niña — ¿Usted es… Black Hat?

—El mismo —respondió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando una dentadura afilada.

Se le hacía gracioso para Black Hat, solo por ver la bolsa que ese sujeto inútil tenia colocado en su cabeza pero quizás suponía para ocultar su identidad, o la deformidad de su rostro por el accidente, en parte le causaba gracia al escuchar esos gritos como de niñas en sus víctimas y en sus empleados, le agradaba por diversión sembrar y en provocar el terror en sus nuevos esclavos, se trataba como de un pasatiempo que lo disfrutaba. En este caso quería aprovechar para encontrarlo con la guardia baja pero había notado que apenas era su primer día de trabajo del científico y ya lo encontró haciendo un nuevo proyecto. Sonríe con malicia y se queda mirando detenidamente a la mujer que se encontraba dentro de la incubadora; eso captó su atención por el simple hecho de que aquella joven a pesar de tener un cabello rojizo, al parecer en sus puntas aparecieron un color verde manzana y que algunos mechones crecían con lentitud.

— ¿Sr. Black Hat? ¿Jefecito? — lo nombraba para tener su atención.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó, después de que su sonrisa desapareciera de la nada —No me gusta que haya más personas en mi mansión.

El la miró por unos segundos: —Ella es…Mi nuevo proyecto señor, va ser una gran amenaza para nuestros enemigos. Solo espero que su cuerpo se pueda adaptar al ADN de los reptiles.

—Hmmm…Interesante, espero que salga pronto —habló haciendo una mueca, porque la persona que estaba ahí dentro de la incubadora todavía no iba a salir —Espero ver más trabajos suyos, doctor.

Él daba media vuelta para retirarse, aunque recordó un pequeño detalle que quería aclararlo con su nuevo esclavo.

—Por los daños causados en mi mansión, se le reducirá la paga por tres meses —le avisaba sin ni siquiera mirarlo, se reía de forma macabra por su propio comentario.

El científico también se reía pero por su propio nerviosismo, no tardó mucho en razonar en el aviso que le había dicho su nuevo jefe.

—Espera… ¿¡Que!?

El dueño de la mansión había desaparecido como si fuera por arte de magia, aunque el empleado se sentía incómodo en su trabajo y sentía escalofríos con el tema de conocer a su nuevo jefe, que no conoce mucho sobre él.

**.**

**.**

_Cuatro años después… _

Estaba obligado a contestar un origen en particular, no fue detallado pero si lo suficientemente conciso en explicar.

—Demencia, llegó descalza y yo en avión —respondía.

Aquella pregunta fue realizada por una curiosa e inteligente estudiante de la Universidad de la Maldad y el Crimen, quien admiraba al científico loco y necesitaba rellenar un proyecto grupal.

—_Gracias por su cooperación Dr. Flug, no sabe cuánto le agradezco por aceptar esta videollamada —_le agradece ella con tanta emoción que no podía evitar controlar.

—Espero que apruebes y no sabía que tenía admiradoras —dijo, sonriendo por debajo de su bolsa de papel.

La chica sonríe y asiente en silencio, levanta su mano para despedirse y cuelga la llamada.

Flug se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la salida de su laboratorio, estaba todo en silencio, eran las dos de la madrugada que por suerte, suponía que ella debe estar descansando al igual que el resto o molestando a su jefe. Sin embargo, existía un efecto secundario cuando se mezclaron entre el ADN humano con la de un reptil para salvarle la vida a ella; consistía en que perdería la memoria, todos sus recuerdos desde que se conocieron en la secundaria hasta la universidad y en empezar su noviazgo. Todo eso se rompió en mil pedazos para ser reconstruido o ir construyéndose acumulando nuevos recuerdos, como adaptar un gran comportamiento lleno de locura, destrucción y caos, como también cambiar o sentir una obsesión de atracción quizás de admiración, física y sentimental por su jefe, Black Hat; quien de vez en cuando venía a visitar y averiguar el estado de la nueva gran amenaza para los héroes, sobre todo ver el gran proyecto del científico que lo mencionaba con orgullo. Sin embargo, esas visitas causaron alguna extraña sensación en aquel _ser _que estaba en proceso de finalización y de salir de la incubadora…

No se esperaba que tendría una actitud tan alocada hacia su jefe, pensó que el resultado pudo haber sido todo lo contrario.

El científico se detiene en seco, saca de su bolsillo su billetera para no solo ver su identificación, sino también para ver la única fotografía donde ellos estaban juntos, como pareja, de lo que él consideraba su propio loco amor.

Quizás la retaba por romper sus creaciones, sus proyectos finalizados. Si fuera por su jefe, la echaría de cualquier forma pero hasta Black Hat prefirió conservar a la loca por conveniencia propia; también por tenerla mejor como aliada que una enemiga, incluyendo las habilidades que posee y por último, considerar que esa mujer fue la novia del doctor…Más bien, ex novia.

"_No hay un gran genio sin mezcla de locura…"__**~»**_

* * *

_**Fin-**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola, espero que les haya gustado este fanfic de villanos y es el primero que escribo, solo es una loca idea que se me ocurrió. Shippeo Black Hat x Demencia x , así que quería aportar algo en sí de ellos._

* * *

_¡Saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_


End file.
